The invention will be described referring to digital receivers, for example digital receivers using the Digital Audio Broadcast (DAB) standard, however, those skilled in the art will appreciate that an embodiment of the invention could advantageously be used for example with analogue receivers equipped with the Radio Data System (RDS), or with television or other receivers.
Both digital radio receivers, and analogue radio receivers equipped with RDS are capable of receiving signals which are decoded as text to be shown on a user display as well as the usual audio signals.
With current digital radio receivers a broadcaster determines what text encoded with the broadcast radio signal is intended for display on a receiver. The receiver however determines the duration for which the message is displayed on the receiver. Typically the message is scrolled on a display and discarded. Therefore information which may be of interest to a user is generally only transiently available to the user at the time of transmission.